Haikyuu Late At Night 1st
by GongPo
Summary: Tanaka and Noya find a website which will tell them, which "High School Volley-baller" they resemble the most... (Hinata is joining in also) In case someone is interested; this is the link for the quizz I used: /quiz/5864123/Which-Haikyuu-character-are-you thanks a lot to the people who make those, this is a big part of my regular evening entertainment xD


**Hinata** [sitting down next to Noya and Tanaka]:

Hm, what's this?

 **Tanaka** * _laughing_ *: 

Some sorta Character test! We found it online; so weird!

 **Hinata** [shrugs]:

Test...༼ : ౦ ‸ ౦ : ༽? Like with maths and English?

 **Noya** * _laughing_ *:

Bahaha, nooooe! Don't be silly, why would we do something like that. [pulling a face] Do I look like Mr. Megane to you [impersonating Tsukishima]

 **Hinata** [shrieks and looks around]:

Shhh~ What if he sees you!

 **Tanaka** :

Nevermind that, let's do the test! Just answer the questions! [starts reading the first question]

Your hight is?

a) too short!

b) short

c) average

d) tall

e) too tall. Much too tall.

f) a little under average but not like...short...

 **Noya/Hinata** :

ヽ(≧Д≦)ノヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ So whAUt! What's that got to do with anything!?

 **Tanaka** [burst out laughing]:

Well, whatever, I am tall, just tall~ [clicks]

 **Noya** :

Well, in that case, I am average!

 **Tanaka** : *l _aughing_ *

Say what? Uh~ nope, I would say you are both TOO SHORT BAHAHAH!

 **Noya/ Hinata** : [both answer f]

 **Tanaka** :

Woh! Hey! I don't think you are supposed to be cheating! Answer this honestly you guys! Jeez...

 **Hinata** [mumbles something and goes back to change answer to a]:

….doesn't matter anyway.. I can jump..., pff...

 **Noya** [ignores the complaint]:

NEXT ONE!

Pick your most noticeable trait!

a) annoying - ఠ_ఠhu? That's considered a trait...? Who would pick that...

 **Hinata/Tanaka** * _mumble_ *

Tsukishima...

 **Noya** [giggles and continues]:

b) shy

c) caring

d) gentle

e) flirty ! - * _laughing_ * Well Shouyou, that's gotta be you for sure!

 **Hinata** [surprised]:

Huh?! How is that me?!

 **Tanaka** :

Whatever you and Kageyama are doing, it can only be considered flirting. No matter how you look at it...

 **Hinata** [blushing]:

Wh- WHAT?! Excuse me?!... Why would you say something like that ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱ that's disgusting...

 **Noya** * _laughing_ *:

f) temperamental

g) sweet

h) loud

i) intimidating/ scary

j) childish

Well, for me it's got to be sweet!

 **Tanaka/Hinata** [both nod]

 **Hinata** :

although you could both be considered flirty as well, no? It's not that you're holding back or anything when it comes to Shimizu-senpai-san!

 **Noya/Tanaka** :

(๑•́ ω •̀๑) (๑´ㅂ`๑) Uh-

 **Noya** [shaking his head]:

Still, I'd rather say ...flirty... is somehow like that Aoba Johsai guy?

 **Hinata** :

Huh?! The grand kind?!

 **Noya/Tanaka** [nod] 

**Hinata** :

Because he was flirting with Kageyama, too... ?

 **Noya/Tanaka** [staring at him, holding back laughter]:

….. sure, why not.

 **Hinata** :

well, I think... hmm... for Tanaka-senpai it's caring!

 **Noya** :

whooo... yeah, that's rigth!

 **Tanaka** :

Uuurgh.. you guys థ.థ 

**Hinata** :

So then for Noya-senpai... temperamental?

 **Noya** :

whaaat? .

 **Tanaka** :

Yeah, you can get pretty fired up about pretty much anything...

 **Hinata** [nods]:

Think about the whole thing with Asahi-senpai...

 **Noya** :

hMm... ok, I guess you're right. So what about Shouyou? Annoying? 

**Hinata** :

HUH?! Whyyyyy. ಥ_ಥ

 **Tanaka** * _laughing_ *:

BaHAHAH, I say he's loud.

 **Noya** :

True that.

 **Hinata** :

...really, (;﹏;) isn't there something nicer than that...

 **Noya** :

I do think he can be sweet as well.

 **Tanaka** :

Like when he looks at you all adoring for the smallest little thing you did...

 **Noya** :

Or when he eats his meat buns too fast and it gets stuck in his throat.

The way he looks that moment is just adorable! 

**Hinata** :

… (*￣m￣) I don't think this is complimenting me...

Well, ok then, whatever. So I am short and loud... I'm sure there will be other questions where I can shine!

[reads the next question]

Out of the following pick the one you like most!

a) "kawaii desu!" - huh? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) It's like a statement I like or what? 

**Noya** :

Just read first _ 

**Hinata** :

b) pretty girl-boy magical power puff skirt wearer.

 **All** :

….. ( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)

 **Hinata** :

c) pudding head.

d) sayings are for losers, thank you very much.

e) these all seem... a little mean...

WhATever! I'll go with pudding head! It reminds me of KENMA-kun! ٩( ε )۶

 **Noya** :

Waai~t so is this like... supposed to be stuff I would say... to someone... ?

 **Tanaka** :

I think so. [looking at Hinata]

So isn't Kenma your friend?

 **Hinata** [nods]:

uhm

 **Noya:**

Why would you call him a pudding head, isn't that an insult? **  
**

**Hinata** :

HUH?! NOO! It's cute, isn't it ?

 **Noya** :

Hm... if you say so...

 **Tanaka** :

Hm, I don't know, I agree with d.

 **Noya/Hinata** :

…... oh really? _

 **Tanaka** :

.. what? 

**Noya** :

Na nothing... whatever, I'll go with the last. [click] next one!

If your friend was acting strange, what would you do?

 **Hinata** :

Kageyama is always strange... there's nothing you could do... ╮(─▽─)╭

 **Noya** :

a) you ask them what's wrong and if they say "nothing" let them know you're there for moral support if there is something after all.

b) you think nothing of it.

c) you tell them to get their head in the game!

d) demand them to tell you what's wrong.

e) you try and get them to tell you what's up, but you pester them so much that they'd probably get mad at you...

 **Tanaka** :

Hm? Isn't the first one natural...? [click a]

 **Noya** :

? HUH? So what are you going to do with people like Asahi! They would never speak their mind if you don't force them to! [click d]

 **Hinata** :

I don't know... Isn't it important to put things like that aside... and just do what needs to be done? [click c]

 **Tanaka/Noya** :

(꒪⌓꒪) (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)... alright Mr. Sensitive...

 **Tanaka** :

You prefer to be...

a) the leader

b) a follower

c) doesn't matter as long as I'm doing what I like.

d) adorable

e) a magical girl-boy Iwa-chan!

f) the ace

 **Hinata** :

THE ACE! What else would it be!

 **Noya** :  
huh... what is that answer? ఠ_ఠWho would like to be a magical girl-boy... what the heck iS A magical girl-boy?! Like a lady-boy?

 **Tanaka** :

And isn't "Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi Hajima-san from Aoba Johsai? That's how Oikawa-san is always calling him, no?

 **Noya** :

So what, he is actually a lady- boy ? (゜◇゜ ))ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ For real?!

 **Tanaka** :

! UH! Yeah? I guess?

 **Noya** :

That's so cool! He looks so manly tho~ is that normal?

 **Hinata** :

But he didn't seem so magical at all during the matches! I mean... obviously he's great but...magical?

 **Tanaka** :

Ja... I don't know maybe he … just wants to be... magical? Maybe it's his dream or so?

 **Noya** :

Ppppffffff oh geez he didn't strike me as that wired! But I like his spirit!

 **Tanaka** :

well, either way, who wouldn't like to be a leader?

 **Noya** :

But isn't it kind of scary? Think about it, all the bulls**t Daichi-san has to deal with...

 **Tanaka** :

Sure is... Hm, I guess it's c then

 **Noya [** nods]:

yeah, seems to make the most sense... although I am tempted by the magic power. I don't want to be a lady-boy tho... so if it comes as a package, then maybe rather not...

 **Tanaka** :

! Halfway through already!

Would you rather your hot dog to taste like fish or your fish to taste like hot dog? 

**All** :

….. ( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)

 **Tanaka** :

Well...the answers are

a) I don't like hot dogs.

b) hot dog to taste like fish and

c) fish to taste like hot dog.

 **Hinata** :

Is there even anyone in the world who doesn't like hot dogs...

 **Noya** :

… yeah, and since hot dogs have meat... wouldn't you naturally prefer anything to taste like hot dogs?

 **Tanaka** :

I feel this is a trap... [all go for c]

What would you do, if you met Oikawa in person?

a) spit on him

 **Noya/Hinata** :

HUH?! Σ(゜ロ゜;) ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

What the hell...

 **Hinata** :

Who does that... =/

 **Tanaka** :

b) throw a volleyball at him

 **Noya** :

BAHAHA I actually heard Iwaizumi-san has that habit... lol 

**Tanaka** :

don't say 'lol', bro... that's so lame _ 

**Noya** :

. you're lame

 **Hinata** :

c) Hug him

 **Tanaka** :

Not now Hinata... there's no time for that.

 **Noya** :

Pf! Who would want a hug from you any ways!? Hehe~ 

**Tanaka** :

Say what ?!( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **Hinata** :

No! Guys, please focus! That's the answer... you can hug Oikawa-san.

 **Tanaka/Noya** :  
….

 **Noya** :

...ja, nope. Not gonna happen.

 **Tanaka** :

What? Maybe he'd start crying when he sees me... then I must comfort him.

 **Noya** :

Why would he cry? 

**Tanaka** :

'Couse I'm so intimidating?

 **Hinata** :

c) I dunno, I probably wouldn't think much about it.

 **Tanaka** :

Oh really ?! I remember you being quite intimidated when we first met, no ?

 **Hinata** :

NO! The answer... guuuuuuys ಥ_ಥ

 **Tanaka** :

AH, yeah, oh, ok. Right~ 

**Noya** :

Yes, sorry, back to the game~

 **Hinata** :

AAAnd...

d) kidnap...

 **Noya/Tanaka** :

HUH?! Σ(･口･) Σ(･口･) ! 

**Tanaka** :

What kind of people are making these tests... (/ω＼) 

**Noya** :

Scary... ◑.◑

 **Hinata** :

But it's like... I don't know what to do with this one. I mean, come on, it's not like I think "nothing" of it, when I meet the grand kind (`･/д＼･) but I certainly wouldn't do any of the other things... come on... 

**Noya** :

haha~ yeah, you're right...

 **Tanaka** :

Pf. … I don't think much... whatever. 

**Noya** :

hm... same...I guess... Hinata is right tho... somehow. 

**Hinata** :

haha... [take b] 

**Noya** :

huh?! ( _ ) 

**Hinata** :

Well.. you see... when we meet, we are probably on the court. So inevitably ...I would throw a ball at him... or ?

 **Noya/Tanaka** :

…. that... 

**Noya** :

Was actually somewhat clever...

 **Hinata** :

It's ok if you don't act too surprised (｀^´)

 **Noya** :

Sorry buddy (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ Don't mind it !

Next one, we're almost done!

Someone isn't listening to you, what do you do?  
a) Yell at them!

b) Wait until they do listen

D= Now that doesn't sound effective at all...

c) throw a volleyball at them.

 **Hinata** :

Pf... what's with all the ball throwing...?

 **Noya** :

You would soooooo do that tho... .

 **Hinata** :

I woulD NOt!

 **Tanaka** :

You might just... ┐(￣ー￣)┌

d) Keep trying to get their attention!

 **Noya** :

That's him! That's Shouyou!

 **Tanaka** :

Pfffff~ yeah I remember on his first day, Daichi was talking to Kageyama and Hinata would just desperately try to get his attention [he clicks the answer for him]

 **Hinata** :

Hee~y...

 **Noya** :

Shut it... it's the right answer (｡￫∀￩｡)

 **Hinata** :

...hmpf...(个_个)

 **Noya** [facing Tanaka]:

And you would yell at them... eventually.

 **Tanaka** :

… yeah... sound's right. Hmm... And you would...

 **Noya** :

Wait until they listen!

 **Hinata** :

But you just said that's not effective...

 **Noya** :

Ja... well that's why Asahi doesn't learn... cause he never listens... so I am waiting... but it's obviously the wrong thing to do. Maybe I should try throwing a ball or so hahaa ….he would probably cry...

 **Tanaka/Hinata** :

…... (´ . .̫ . `) (´ . .̫ . `)

 **Tanaka** :

In reality I don't think Noya has to wait long for anyone... people naturally listen to him... because he's so cool .

 **Noya** :

Bro... (๑′°︿°๑)

 **Hinata** :

Yep, ok... on we go~

Your ideal date is... ?  
[all blush] ….（/･_･/) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ (｡・/ε/・｡)

 **Noya/Tanaka** :

Shimizu-senpai-

 **Hinata** :

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ I don't think that's what they meant...

a) Ask to go out for dinner and have a nice walk on the beach

b) Going to some theme park

 **Noya** :

Yup! That's the one, thank you very much! [click]

 **Hinata** :

Whut?! But that wasn't all!

 **Noya** :

So what... ｰ(°◇°〃) what could be better than a theme park... ?

 **Tanaka** :  
c) Anything, as long as you can spend time with your date

d) Dinner and a movie … maaaaybe a quick peck on the lips/cheek, your choice~

Juuup, gonna go for that one then mahahhaha~ [click]

 **Noya/Hinata** :

(v〃∇〃) (〃∇〃v)

 **Tanaka** :

What...? | ￣︶￣|o

 **Hinata** :

Nothing.. (｡・/ε/・｡)꒳ᵒ꒳ᵎᵎᵎ it's so .. grown up...

I think I would want to play volleyball …

 **Noya/Tanaka** * _whispering_ *

Kageyama. …. _ …. .

 **Hinata** :

What was that !? 

**Tanaka** :

Nothin'

 **Hinata** :

hmmpf... * c*

 **Noya** :

Okay okay, only 3 left! 

Your friend is crying! What will you do ?  
a) Comfort them, of course!  
b) Try and make them laugh!

c) Stand there awkwardly, you don't exactly know what to do...

d) Try and make them think of something else..

e) Panic.

f) Cry with them.

 **Tanaka** :

Well, I guess we all know what Hinata will be choosing...

 **Hinata** :

Huh? What, why?! 

**Noya** :

'cause... [he chooses e for him] 

**Hinata** :

I would not! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡！

 **Tanaka/Noya** :

Bahahhahahah cause you would ! (ﾟヮﾟ )

 **Hinata** :

Well, even tho Tanaka-san always _wan_ _ts_ to help, I don't think he could act appropriately if someone was crying, either.

That'd probably be too much for any of us to handle...

 **Tanaka/Noya** :

….. （─。─）（￢з￢）

 **N** **oya** :

He's kind of right, you know...?

Well, I could imagine you would try to make them feel better with silly jokes.. so you could go for the 2nd one also.

 **T** **anaka** :

Silly. (￢ε￢ )

 **H** **inata** **/N** **oya** :

ju~UP! [Hinata chooses b for him] 

**T** **anaka** :

Oi! [Noya pushes him away so he can't do anything]

 **H** **inata** :

Hmmm.. to be fair.. Noya-san would say something awesome and the person would stop crying...

 **Tanaka** :

Hmm... yeah~

 **N** **oya** :

You guys (๑′°︿°๑)

 **H** **inata** :

So... I guess it is most like "comfort them". …

 **N** **oya** :

….(/°︿°/) 

**T** **anaka** **/H** **inata** [nodding]

 **N** **oya** :

(๑•̆૩•̆) [reading the next question]

Alright let's move on and be honest!

UH...

yeah, of course...daah

Are you the mom of the team?

 **All** :

….. ( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)

 **Tanaka** :

YOu'RE a MOM! Pf!

 **Noya** :  
I think this might be another trick question, you know...

 **H** **inata** :

Argh... so stupid! (≧д≦ヾ) It's too complicated! I don't know what they expect me to say to that! We're all guuuuuys~ and underage as well! What mOM are they talking about!?

 **T** **anaka** :

Stop overthinking it tho... it says don't lie... and we aren't any moms so, the answer is obvious. That simple. [all of them take „no"]

 **N** **oya** [proceeds to last question]:  
Okay I think this is it anyhow... this is just another weird question at the end. …

says "ohoho?"

And the answers are~

a) ohohohohohohooh or …. some...

b) "asdfghjkl"...

I don't even know, … what the hell... Σ（￣□￣；）

 **T** **anaka** :

Is that something European?

 **H** **inata** :

I think it must!

 **N** **oya** :

In which case we couldn't be answering that... so... the first one? Since it can be spelled in Japanese!

 **Tanaka** * _mumbeling_ *:  
Although the second one kind of sounds like the shit Shouyou is saying... [they still decide to take a]

 **Hinata** :

Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

 **N** **oya** :

Guys! You ready for the result!

 **H** **inata** :

Wait" So~ what exactly is this gonna show me?!

 **T** **anaka** * _whispering in a mysterious voice_ *:

Who you are...|ω°）

 **H** **inata** :

excuse me ? ( ・◇・)？ 

**N** **oya** :

Well.. yeah... they try to find out who you resemble most of the currently well known high school volley ballers ... based on the answers you give.

 **Hinata** :

So what happens if we are someone else...?

 **N** **oya** :

... well... that would be rubbish then ...

 **Tanaka** :

Then you loose, Shouyou... ಠﭛಠ in life...

 **Hinata** [shrieks]

 **T** **anaka** :

Then you'll be a failure... ಠﭛಠ

 **N** **oya** :

Shouyou first!

[drum roll]

 **H** **inata** [shrieks]:

Why me ?! I don't wanna~ (;﹏;)

 **N** **oya** :

I'll read the caption first, then reveal the name!

okay listen up!

"You're temperamental, odd and wild. You're a ball of fire who gets ignited easily. You're surprisingly considered of your friends though and care for them deeply."

 **T** **anaka** :

OmG, it's right! It's right, is it not?

 **Hinata** :

Huh?! Yeah, kinda sounds like me!

 **N** **oya** :

I'm not so sure about the considerate part but sure, the rest seems fine hahah

[opens the name] 

... Nishinoya...

 **All** :

（三・o・）(°o°:) (° o°)!

 **H** **inata** :

Say what ?

 **N** **oya** :

Say what ?

 **T** **anaka** :

Ahahahahhaha! Well, it does fit _you_ even better, to be honest!

 **N** **oya** :

Yeah but... but... I'm not odd!

 **H** **inata** :

Come again? What's dat s'pposed to mean?!

 **T** **anaka** :

BahaHHAhaa, ʱªʱªʱª (ᗒᗜᗕ) guys, calm down! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) you are both short and loud and wild so maybe it's not so surprising that the answers were a little misleading, no?

 **Hinata** :

Hmmm okay, well... I'm so- sorry Noya-senpai （ｉДｉ） 

**N** **oya** :

It doesn't matter let's check mine then! Because... if I understand this at all, I can't be myself now either, right? Since I have answered differently from Shouyou... ? 

**T** **anaka** :

Uuh... I guess... I'll read the text!

"You're kind and caring to your friends but are scary and intimidating when your patience is tested … you'll be there for others and do your best to be supportive."

It kind of,... sounds exactly like you tbh...

 **H** **inata** [nods]

 **N** **oya** :

Really? When have I ever been intimidating tho...

 **T** **anaka** **/H** **inata** :

(￣＾￣) (*・～・*)

 **Tanaka** ;

…...dunno... ask Asahi-san about it...

 **N** **oya** :

Pff~. That guy is intimidated by ants, what do you expect...

Well it can't be me anyhow... I guess...

Let's look! I''m excited! 

**T** **anaka** :

Aaaaaand you are (*ﾟﾉOﾟ)

BAHAHAHAHHHA DAICHI SAN ! OMG srsly? (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 **Hinata** :

Oh gosh, I wasn't aware you were so alike! (*ﾟOﾟ*) Slkjada#

 **Noya** :

Wh- That's because we're not !

 **Tanaka** * _whispering towards Noya_ *:

The test doesn't lie... ಠﭛಠ

Just always remember you could have been a lady-boy~

 **Noya** :

StoP thAhT!

Let's look at you then! Let's see what truth the test will show you =.=

[starts to read the caption]

„You are perpetually sullen and undeniably short-tempered, you most of the time care for nothing but to succeed, disregarding others opinions and sticking with your own. But deep down you're much more sensitive and childish, you just simply do not know how to controle your temp-." 

**Hinata** [interrupting Noya]:

IT'S KAGS! SOOoouOO KAGS AHAHAHHA

 **Tanaka** :  
What's that?!

 **Noya** :

Nahahahahahha [confirming the result to be Kageyama]

BUYAAA!

There you get it !  
I'll be Daichi-san any day but bro you got a good one there! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) BAHAHHAHA

Kageyama~ Jeeez

But yeah, see how familiar you guys are!? Sooooo childish! So sensitive !

[bursts out in laughter and almost falls off his chair]

 **Hinata** :  
HAHAHA I think it's cute! And it's a good thing to care for succeeding!

 **Tanaka/Noya** [who is suddenly calm]:

( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)...

 **Noya** :

gosh~ get a room will ya~

 **Hinata** :

°_°? Hm?

 **Tanaka** :

We-

[there's a sudden loudish noice behind them]

 **All** [turn around just to see Kageyama standing in the door]

 **Kageyama** [sucking on a straw for the last drops of milk]:

What the shit 눈_눈

Hinata:

Kageyama-kun! ٩( ε )۶

You gotta try this, it's suc-

 **Kageyama** :

(╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . )

 **Tanaka/Noya** :

( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°) …...

later that night:

 **Kageyama** [sitting in front of the computer while everyone else is sleeping... sipping milk]:

(눈_눈;)

 _Your hight is... ? …._

 _Tall, I guess..._

… _._


End file.
